


Northern Star

by ladyelori



Category: The Wayhaven Chronicles (Interactive Fiction)
Genre: F/M, Marriage Proposal, merry christmas megan :)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:34:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28107897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyelori/pseuds/ladyelori
Summary: christmas gift for megan my love
Relationships: Detective/Nathaniel "Nate" Sewell, Female Detective/Nathaniel "Nate" Sewell
Kudos: 8





	Northern Star

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MeganGrigzz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeganGrigzz/gifts).



The engine of the car purred to a stop at the edge of the forest clearing, allowing the sounds of the surrounding nature to overtake the air once more.

Isobel made to open the car door, but Nate had gotten out in a blur, rushing to open it for her with a charming smile.

That look never failed to weaken her knees. How his lips quirked and exposed the unnatural sharpness of his teeth and the way carnelian eyes crinkled. It made him seem softer if that was even possible.

She took his hand once she stepped out of the car, boot sinking into the dampness of the dirt. The chill of the autumn air threatened to seep through her jacket and thick yellow sweater, a favorite of hers, and one she knew Nate enjoyed. Though, he said that about every single one she wore.

Noticing her shiver, Nate dropped her hand and wrapped his arm around her, pulling her close against his side as they walked. The cold was no match to the warmth of his aura.

“Do you recognize where we are?” He asked as they headed further into the clearing.

The detective nodded, eyes sweeping around. “It was where the carnival was.”

Though the space looked different now without the presence of neon lights and brightly colored booths. Grass had claimed the ground once more, chasing away the previous dirt paths beaten down by foot traffic. It was honestly hard to believe the events that took place in this very spot just a few years prior.

Nate paused, causing Isobel to come to a stop beside him, facing him curiously.

“Do you know why I asked you to come here with me?” He shifted his weight anxiously. It didn’t slip past Iso’s notice.

What was he up to?

She shook her head slowly.

He smiled once more, his gaze seeming thoughtful as he looked around.

“Well don’t keep me in suspense,” she teased him, reaching out to take his hand.

He allowed her to take it willfully, running the roughness of his thumb over her knuckles. They stood in silence a few seconds longer as it seemed he was thinking over something quite intensely.

“I brought you here,” he started, “because this is the place that I realized I was in love with you.”

Her lips parted in surprise. She hadn’t known what to expect. But this, this was not on her list of possibilities.

“Everyone was watching the fireworks, but I could only look at you. You were so beautiful, you always are. And when I kissed you,” he gave a short, breathless laugh, “I knew I wanted to kiss you for the rest of my days.”

She couldn’t come up with the right words for the way she was feeling. Her head was buzzing with thoughts making it impossible to form a coherent sentence.

Nate turned to face her, the hand not in hers coming to brush over a freckled cheek and tuck a wild curl behind her ear. “You, Isobel Greystone, have given me a purpose in life. You are my compass, my Northern Star leading me home. I find my mind wandering back to you countless times. I agonize over the very thought of having to be parted from you. So I beg of you, be mine for forever, our forever.”

By the end of his speech, there were tears in his eyes, threatening to fall over his cheeks.

He fell to one knee before her, unbothered at the dew dampening the fabric of his jeans as he clutched her hand as if it were a lifeline.

With unnatural grace, his hand dove into the pocket of his worn leather jacket and produced a ring, an emerald glittering as it sat on a band of gold. Simple and elegant.

“Will you marry me?”

Isobel stood stunned for a quick breath. But finally, she nodded.

“Yes.”

Nate’s smile at that moment could replace every star in the sky as he slipped the ring onto her finger. He scrambled to his feet, pulling her into his arms to kiss her as he had never kissed her before.

He was crying now. She could feel the wetness on his face as her hands cradled his cheeks. She probably was as well but was entirely too caught up in him to take notice.

“Isobel Sewell does have a nice ring to it,” she murmured when they pulled away from each other to catch a breath.

Nate smiled, leaning down to rest his forehead against hers. “I am glad we agree.”


End file.
